Dragons Live Among the Ice
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: The Dragon Riders crash on an unknown island. With Hiccup injured, Astrid's desperate to save him. Fortunately, a certain pack of talking animals, including a mammoth family, two sloths, and a timid molehog come to the rescue. Meanwhile, the other riders bump into an unlikely and un welcomed dragon before bumping into the exact same pack. Includes Brave and Sonic.
1. Prologue

**Okay people, this is Book Two of my series, Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

** Dragons Live Among the Ice **

As the rain continued its unwavering downpour, the group of figures emerged from the fog. Two of these figures were dragons, the other being a girl carrying someone with a prosthetic left foot.

"Stay with me, Hiccup. Come on, stay with me." Astrid pleaded, wiping the mix of her tears and Hiccup's blood from her hands, "Please, stay awake!"

Hiccup groaned weakly in response to her pleas and soon, a small cavern appeared from the fog. Astrid quickly searched the cavern, but found it empty and quickly pulled Hiccup in, being careful around the areas that she knew were wounded. As she did this, Stormfly and Toothless spread their wings over the entrance, keeping any further rain from getting inside. Astrid started searching through her satchel and the saddles, finally managing to find some medical supplies, and turned back to Hiccup to treat his wounds as best as she could.

His face was paler than before, which made the bloody gash on his forehead even more prominent than it was, and his left foot was oddly curved showing that the leg was broken above the prosthetic. This seemed to be the case with his right arm as well, but what seemed to be most severe was the large gash along his left side. The wound stretched from his belt, along his back, and up to his left shoulder. She even thought she saw some bone appear from the torn flesh. Astrid grabbed a flask and quickly poured some water inside before dumping it out over the wound. She then used the cotton bandages to wrap his stomach and shoulder, then tied splints around the broken limbs and cleaned his forehead.

As it continued pouring, the temperature dropped rapidly. Soon, both Astrid and Hiccup were shivering violently. Fortunately, Toothless and Stormfly lit a fire and Astrid found a fur blanket on her saddle. As she wrapped the blanket around herself and Hiccup, she whispered a tearful plea to the heavens.

"Thor? Odin? Please, heal him; make him okay... please." She prayed as the thundering rain continued.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. When Things Go Amiss!

**Hello there. Sorry for the wait, but now you get to read about how the events of the first chapter came to be. It's flashback time. **

**Disclaimer: What did you think, a 14 year old owns DreamWorks, I don't think so. **

**P.S. There will be a Star Wars character in this, but only one, from "The Clone Wars." And, words from anyone that you know has a Scottish/English accent, those aren't typos, it just fits how they talk. To the invader teen 14 an answer to your question:Will Omega, Marine and Metal Sonic make an appearance in this story? You're going to need to read until the note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"Watch your left!"

"Don't retreat!"

"Push forward!"

"Tighten our flank!"

It had been a normal week in Berk(well, as normal as possible). The dragon riders had been practicing and Snotlout kept failing due to Hookfang's "uncompromising" attitude, when the horns to signal an attack, howled around the island. As they flew out to see the enemy -Snotlout picking up Merida- they were astounded to see a armada of at least two hundred ships, if not, more, armed to the teeth with angry Beserkers. Behind, Hiccup and the others saw three giant metal blimp-like objects flying toward them.

"Eggman," Hiccup said under his breath at the sight of the vehicles.

"Hiccup," Fishlegs panted as he and Meatlug ran up from the village, "Dagur and Ingrid have charged the beaches. Stoick and Alvin(don't understand, watch Dragons, season 2 finale) are holding the ground. What should we do."

"Okay," Hiccup commanded, "Fishlegs, get Sonic and the others, Snotlout, Merida, you clear the beaches, get rid of some ships, then join us."

With that, the friends split up, readying to combat the enemy threat.

* * *

_"clck clck clck clck clck,"_ came the habituated clicking of Admiral Trench's fangs, "Ready the next platoon, while they're weak."

As the Harch admiral stroked the robotic replacement of his left chelicerae with one of his three left arms, each replaced with a cybernetic, Eggman walked onto the bridge of the vessel.

"Admiral," Eggman asked, "How goes the battle?"

"So far," Trench replied, "the battle is leaning in our favor,_ clck clck clck clck clck._"

"Good, good," Eggman replied, "As soon as we destroy the runt and that traitorous Alvin, we..." They were cut off by a ball of purple plasma shattering through one of the many green-tinted windows around the bridge, destroying several consoles and the droids controlling them. They turned to see three dragons zoom past, rapidly firing on their vessels.

"Trench," Eggman continued to stare out of the window, "keep the fleet focused here until I say, then order the remainder to retreat.

"But why?" Trench questioned.

"Because," Eggman replied, "We aren't here to win this fight, merely to get rid of a thorn in the side."

* * *

"It's good to have you watching me back again, Alvin." Stoick commented as Alvin grabbed a Berserker Warrior and knocked his teeth out.

"Well, the feelin's mutual, Stoick" Alvin replied as Stoick through another off the cliff right next to them. As they continued to fight, Snotlout, Merida and Hookfang swooped down, knocking all the remaining Berserkers into the ocean below, using Hookfang's tail.

"Snotlout, where's Hiccup?" Stoick questioned as he picked up his ax and whacked an incoming Berserker with the flat side.

"Up there," Snotlout simply pointed up to the massive sky-ships.

"Don' worry, we're goin'a help 'im out right now," Merida added, loading her bow without even looking.

Suddenly, Fishlegs passed overhead, followed shortly by Sonic, Cosmo, Tails and Amy, each on their respective dragons.

"See ya!" Merida and Snotlout shouted in unison before taking off to join the others.

"Be careful," Stoick shouted back to them.

"You know that they're not going to be careful, right?" Alvin remarked.

"You have no idea," Stoick simply replied.

* * *

"Ready, and... NOW!" Hiccup ordered, followed by Toothless and the other rider's dragons breathing fire into the hole, created by Barf and Belch, leading to the power room.(reactor, but, with Skrills, no batteries) As the Skrills took off out of the hole, Hiccup, Astrid, Ruff and Tuff followed Barf and Belch escaping the following explosion by an inch.

"AWESOME!" the twins screamed as the second of the three giant sky-ships exploded and collapsed in on itself before plummeting to the ocean below.

"Be ready for anyth...Ahh!" Hiccup was cut off as a bola encircled Toothless' tail and wings, causing them to crash land on the top of the last sky-ship and role into a net. As Hiccup struggled, Eggman walked over to the net, chuckling as he did.

"Dagur," he called into something (a communicator) on his arm, "Are you and Ingrid on the bridge yet?"

"Yes," Dagur replied.

"Good," Eggman remarked before pressing buttons on his boots and continuing to someone else, " Admiral Trench, we withdraw now."

:::

"Not without us you don't," Astrid remarked as the sky ship started to turn around, "EVERYONE!" She ordered, "Get your dragons to claw onto the hull when I say."

The entire group landed near the rear just as a demonic roaring came from underneath them.

"Now!" Astrid shouted.

All of the dragons managed to claw onto the hull just in time, as the ship took off at a tremendous speed. Within seconds, Berk was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to keep moving," Astrid ordered, as the ship slowed down to almost no movement at all.

"What about Berk?" Fishlegs questioned.

"We'll find our way back." Snotlout replied, before Merida added, "Duh."

"Or," Tuffnut added, "We could buy another one." "That's awesome," Ruffnut replied, "think of the destr..."

"SHUT UP!" All of the others replied.

"Ready," Astrid ordered, "and ATTACK!"

The dragons swooped along the edge of the ship, pulling up to where two of Eggman's bots were restraining Hiccup and and another unit were about to open fire on them. Sonic quickly leaped off Turbo, using his super speed to drill through both of the bots and freeing Hiccup from their grips, Stormfly and Astrid cut Toothless free and Merida sent an arrow through each of the execution bots' heads as Hiccup and Toothless flew off from the sky ship.

"Oh, no you don't," Eggman shouted, jumping to one of the grenade launcher, and loading a shrapnel grenade into it. He pointed it at Astrid, "I'm making your life heck, one way or another."

Eggman fired at Astrid. She saw it, but fear made her freeze when Hiccup and Toothless flew straight in front of her. The last thing she saw was the explosion from the grenade and the force of it knocking a bloodied, unconscious Hiccup and Toothless into her and Stormfly.

"Hahahaha!" Eggman laughed as he saw the two humans and their dragons plummet down somewhere into the forest of the island to the west followed by the other riders, shocked at what they had just seen, and desperate to save their friends. "Finally, I've ridden myself of that runt," Eggman chuckled, "As for his friends..." Eggman turned to a circular storage container and unlocked it, revealing a robot duplicate of Sonic, "...I'm sure Metal Sonic can take care of them."

After being given his orders, Metal Sonic flew straight to the Island, his mission, eliminate the survivors.

* * *

**Well, Chapter 2 is done, and as for Omega and Marine, no they won't be appearing, but, I hope Metal Sonic makes up for it. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
